<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say It Again, Sam by iloveromance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157570">Say It Again, Sam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance'>iloveromance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cheers (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:19:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After making an agreement with Sam to give each other free reign for 24 hours, Diane is unprepared for Sam's explanation of the days' events. (Episode: "One Last Fling")</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diane Chambers/Sam Malone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Say It Again, Sam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He shoved her into his office, nearly knocking her to the ground as she fell into his black leather chair.</p><p>"So where were you last night?" He demanded.</p><p>Diane swallowed hard, not afraid to look Sam Malone in the eye. "I was taking full advantage of my twenty four hours. I looked deep into the recesses of my heart and I realized that I still had one last oat to sow."</p><p>Angered, Sam paced the office. "Is that all you ever think about? Sex? Whatever happened to love and commitment? In case you've forgotten, we're getting married!"</p><p>"Sam, I-."</p><p>"Look at you!" He yelled. "You haven't even changed your dress!"</p><p>She looked down at her light blue sailor dress with white trim and returned her gaze to her angry fiancé. "I'm wearing this dress again because I like it!" she retorted.</p><p>"Well I hope the guy you were with liked it, because you want to know how I spent my twenty four hours? I didn't do a damn thing! And you wanna know why? Because I'm a one-woman guy and I didn't want to do anything to jeopardize our relationship!"</p><p>"Sam, I-."</p><p>"Save it, Diane! I know for a fact that you didn't go home last night!" '</p><p>"Oh yeah? And how do you know that?"</p><p>"Because I spent last night right in my car watching your apartment from across the street!"</p><p>She stared at him in disbelief. "Well… you weren't doing a very good job of it because if you had you would have noticed that I was in fact in my apartment! All night!"</p><p>"This is just sick!" he yelled. "You didn't even have the decency of doing it in some hotel room?"</p><p>"The only man I was with was Humphrey!" she retorted, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at him.</p><p>"Humphrey, huh? Humphrey who?" He demanded.</p><p>Diane moved toward him, taking his face into her hands. "Humphrey Bogart."</p><p>His eyebrows rose and she smiled at his confused look before she began her explanation. "I was in my room watching Casablanca, while crying my eyes out. And if you must know, Humphrey Bogart was much too busy pursuing Ingrid Bergman to be concerned with the likes of me!"</p><p>"You mean you didn't go anywhere?"</p><p>"No. And if I had known that you were in your car spying on me… Oh Sam, I just can't believe you did that!"</p><p>When she began to cry he sighed deeply, feeling like a complete jackass. "I'm sorry, Diane. I really am. I just-." He stopped as she threw herself into his arms.</p><p>"Oh Sam, you do love me!"</p><p>"Of course I do, Sweetheart but why are you crying?"</p><p>"Because the idea of a man of your… reputation as a ladies' man doing what you did is simply-."</p><p>He wouldn't let her finish and instead pulled her close, kissing her deeply. When the incredible kiss ended, he grinned mischievously. "There's more where that came from, Diane. A lot more. What do you say we go back to your place and watch Casablanca together?"</p><p>She smiled and looked into his eyes. "That sounds heavenly, but do me a favor."</p><p>"Anything for you, Sweetheart." He said in his best Humphrey Bogart.</p><p>"Say it again, Sam."</p><p>"Anything for you, Sweet-."</p><p>She stopped him with a kiss. "Not that. Tell me you love me, Sam."</p><p>"Oh… Right… I love you, Diane."</p><p>She kissed him deeply, running her fingers through his thick wavy hair. "And I love you Sam."</p><p>As they held each other close, he smiled and guided her out of his office. "You know Diane, I think this is the start of a beautiful marriage."</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>